guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Token
|name= Token |logo= http://www.elwiki.com/uploads/guildopedia/c/cb/Tokenlogo2.jpg |leader= TailsHornsHalo |level= 14 |url= |alignment= mixed |members= TailsHornsHalo, Rouges-Creed, Casear, TokenFortune, -Pix |server= Rushu }} [[Category: Guild] Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds The Token Guild has been formed on Rushu for Dofus players of all alignments. TailsHornsHalo is the leader and you can contact him if you would like to be active in the guild. Formed in January 2007, Token guild is looking for strong characters and not alts just looking to have a guild name to add to the character. Join now for fun, frolic and adventure in the many areas of Dofus! We seek all ages of players but we would like to have "Disney Speak" in the guild chat as we have some very young players in our guild. Congratulations to -Pix on his wedding. May he and the beutiful bride spend many happy adventures in DoFus! Token Guild Announcement: As of March 15, 2007, no player shall be allowed to remain in the guild if they do not meet the minimum level requirement of at least level 10. We encourage you to train with us and enjoy the gaming environment but we would like to start having our guild to be able to have the players protect our Collectors should any be placed. The guild members of Token are a variety of alts and are since there are no players able to defend any percs that the guild might be able to place. Therefore, recruitment is now closed. All members are expected to level their characters and not their professions. Edit: --TokenGuild 06:17, 16 April 2007 (BST) : with the release of 1.18.x, there have been some exceptions to the closure of recruitment to Token Guild approved by the leader of the guild, TailsHornsHalo. The guild members are encouraged to enjoy the gaming environment and seek players to assist leveling their characters, pets, equipment and other activities as available resources are offered. Token Guild still remains closed to recruitment until further notice. Wabbit Island Hunting With the amount of materials to be collected, specifically Wabbit Legs (collected by hunters) and Cawwots (available for anyone), it is strongly recommended that all Pay to Play (subscribing members) obtain the Wabbit Potion from Otomaï. It is also noted that each player obtain the jellies themselves or have a group join you to obtain the jars of jellies from a senior player. The Token Guild will be doing Wabbit Castle beginning in mid-March with allied guilds as space and permission is allowed. This is a difficult dungeon and is very likely to cause death if attempted too soon before you are properly leveled. EDIT: This Dofus Wiki clearly states in many class levelling guides that Wabbit Island is a very good place to get some solid exp and besides that the drops from the monsters sell very well in the resource rooms. Token Guild will not be conducting castle runs for quite sometime. Please use the exp and the drops from the monsters on this island. --TokenGuild 20:27, 3 March 2007 (GMT) Tailshornshalo, the guild leader, has posted to ImpsVillage.com, a request for assistance in obtaining the appropriate set items for the Wa Wabbit set to obtain a cawwot dofus for the guild members. The posting is located here: http://www.impsvillage.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=24776 --TokenGuild 07:01, 18 April 2007 (BST) Please note that Token Guild has scheduled a Wabbit Castle run on Saturday, April 21, 2007 at 1800 DUT (1100 ET) --TokenGuild 18:49, 24 April 2007 (BST) The reward for the castle run is one of the 3 Wa Wabbit set items needed to get a cawwot dofus (fake dofus that will provide a wisdom bonus). The Castle Run on the 21st of April was a bit longer than scheduled, however, it was successfully completed with TailsHornsHalo and CasEar remaining alive with two guest players standing when the Wa Wabbit was defeated. More runs will be scheduled as players and friends schedule for additional runs. Two additional runs will be needed to obtain additional items of the Wa Wabbit set. Now that Token Guild made it to the Wabbit Castle as well as several members of Eudaimonia on Friday evening, April 27, 2007, we again invite you to join in a Wabbit Castle run for Saturday April 28, 2007, (Sunday early morning DUT 0400) at 11pm ET, 8pm PT and we look forward to our friends joining the run. Greetings all! Token Guild is having a weekend of Wabbit fun! We worked on the run this evening and had a great time and made to the castle and back to the zaap. Please letting you know we are looking for some players to fill our Saturday evening slots. So far, TailsHornsHalo, -Pix, Tailsheadragon are scheduled to meet at the wabbit zaap at 0300 DUT ( 10 pm ET / 7 pm PT US) and we will look forward to our friends joining us on Sunday as well. Currently, Wabbit Castle runs are on hold and the need for additional runs will be made in-game. --TokenGuild 19:54, 30 April 2007 (BST) More Castle Runs --TokenGuild 18:49, 24 April 2007 (BST) A wabbit castle run is scheduled for Eudaimonia Lyceum members on Wednesday, April 25, 2007 and a Token Guild Wabbit Castle weekend is slated for this weekend on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, April 27 to 29, 2007. Please note that to enter the castle requires the wabbit potion and the three keys. If you don't have the three keys or need to be guided to get the 3 keys, please contact a Token Guild officer in game. Alternatively, use the /r (recruitment) channel to find someone in game and use the following link: http://www.geocities.com/dofusguides . To get across the invisible map to the third key, please use this link to step carefully across to the exit. Invisible Map More information will be posted about the development of our guild soon. Guild House Token Guild has purchased a guild house in Sufokia. Currently only officers are able to access the house. Rock Paper Scissers Tourney: We try to keep a friendly atmosphere in our guild by doing fun things that have to do with every one, including the f2p players. a The guild leadership propose a Rock, Paper, Scissors Tourney for those with the emote rock paper scissors. Every one should provide 1000 kama (1kk) to the pot and who ever wins the tourney gets the whole pot. f2p with have a p2p friend to cast the rock paper siccers emote. So thanks----Rouges Creed Edit: The idea is that we gather in a certain place where the guild can have a raffle for the kama contributed so we can have some fun. I have a way of keeping track of the number of entrants in the tourney and how to pair off the competitors so that at the end there will be a winner. Ties will require a rematch until the two players can move on to the next round. This will be a single eliminiation tourney. The combinations are listed below. Minimum number of entrants is 6. This is ONLY for Token guild members and the tournament director will be designated by TailsHornsHalo and all decisons will be final.... f2p players will use the tournament director or an elimiated player to play for them. There will be at least 3 first round pairs with any odd member not paired given a bye to the next round. A location in Astrub will be chosen so that both f2p and p2p players can join in. --TokenGuild 17:14, 1 March 2007 (GMT) ---- Guild Rules 1. Have Fun! 2. You may not agress any fellow member of the TOKEN guild or its allied guilds. 3. Respect the Decisions and Directions of the Guild Leadership as their decisions are in the best interest of ALL the Guild and its Members 4. Refrain from Spamming, Selling or Trading in the guild chat. Others use this channel to communicate. Guild Alliances Token Guild is allied with the following guilds. Eudaimonia Eudaimonia Lyceum Celestial Guardians Everlasting Hope ArmyOfElders We have revoked our alliance to Rainbow Power EDIT: The guild's reputation and respect from others is not worth posting the information. You may contact Rogues-Creed in game regarding Token Guild. TailshornsHalo --TokenGuild 04:21, 19 March 2007 (GMT) --TokenGuild 03:34, 17 March 2007 (GMT) ----